Destruction In Wonderland
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: 30-50 Years after the great war which ended in Alice slaying the Jabberwocky, Cheshire is reminiscent about when his friends were still alive. Before Alice had snapped and started to kill them all one by one. He is the last survivour and this is his story. Based of Alice Madness Returns and my own ideas


It had been so long since I saw them last, my friends. The shattered pieces of what's left is all I have to remember them by, a broken tea cup, a broken crown, an eyeball ripped out in the great war, a cupcake with a bite taken out of it, a slice of cheese and a feather. The best piece however I save around my neck, it's an old broken stop watch on a chain with a cracked screen. It is my favourite piece. Sometimes as I sit at this long forgotten table I imagine my old friends to be sat around it with me but the long settled layer of dust proves that they never come by.

Perhaps I'm as lost or forgotten as these pieces of another world? Time will never tell, for my watch is broken and in Wonderland no one ages. I'd say it'd been around 30 to 50 years since the last of them died and I've been waiting, sat on borrowed time until the hero of Wonderland shows her face again.

This story has spanned for much of our lives, one time their used to be a group of us who had tea in this very clearing, on this very table but those times started to end after the great war in which She slain the Jabberwocky.

After the death of the beast things slowly returned to normal for the White Queen, she imprisoned her sister and Alice stayed in Wonderland. It was a sad affair though, the darkness of the war had tainted our souls and no one saw how dark Alice had been stained until it was too late.

One night during the celebrations that must have lasted years came news of the Red Queen's death, no one celebrated more. The evil queen was dead and gone but while we continued to celebrate none of us knew that it was only the beginning of a series of murders.

Shortly after the Red Queen's death came the Mouse's death and sad as it was we still had no reason to assume the worst that was, until after the simultaneous deaths of Tweedledee and Tweedledum. They'd been found in the same way that the Red Queen and mouse had. In whatever position they'd been in when they had their throats cut and tongues sliced out.

The White Queen and Hatter used every available resource to find out whom or what had killed the victims but with no witnesses or evidence to go on, the killer was never caught. There had been many idea's but all got brushed to the side when shortly after Hatter was found dead right at this very table, sat in his throne, still holding a half finished cup of tea.

The White Queen went mad, she had her resources to speed up on the killers trail and I heard the White Queen even managed to corner them in the shrieking forest but they escaped with the White Queens head long before anyone else ever found out who it was.

The last of my friends died in this clearing, Rabbit and I were having tea on the 8th anniversary of Hatter's death when she appeared in the shadows. Her weapon in hand and Rabbits watch ticking away she spoke to me, I had turned invisible at this time, only able to watch helplessly as she beheaded Rabbit right there.

"Time is running out cat, you can't hide forever" But with that she disappeared. It'd been the first thing she'd spoken to me in all the years since the Great War. That was when I took the watch and ran, I hid with my invisibility for the longest time but even the ageless creatures of Wonderland grow tired from time to time. I lay down on the table what felt like 10 years since the girl had warned me of my supposed doom. That was my greatest mistake.

When I awoke a wispy like substance was surrounding me, it was all over the clearing. As the sleep from my eyes fell away I saw her piercing green eyes staring at me. She was smirking and the same weapon used to kill the others in her hand. The Vorpal Blade glowed with the same substance and that was when I knew she'd come for me. You see. The blade wasn't your ordinary knife; it was a tool that could suck in the souls of any it killed. As I stood up, fur on end and my fangs out I saw the spirits of all my old friends in that fog, almost as if they were here to witness the last fight.

It wasn't a glorified moment nor was it an epic battle, i leapt towards Alice claws at the ready and she used the handle of the blade to knock me aside, before swinging down as i was stunned and stabbing the blade right into the top of my head, I felt the searing pain as the blade broke the skull and slid into my brain.

My life started to fade and the last thing I ever saw was her green eyes and my soul been torn away. If I could I would have smiled.


End file.
